Chevaliers
Avionic Knight Frames, commonly known as Chevaliers 'are humanoid war machines developed by the Eurasian Empire. Unveiled during the Invasion of the Philippines, Chevaliers are almost exclusively used in place, and sometimes alongside of the practically obsolete main battle tanks. The name "Avionic Knight Frames" was based on its powered engines that were similar to those engines used by aircraft and a play on the word knight's mare. Overview History First Age: Beginning Second Age: Development Third Age: Turning Point Fourth Age: Golden Age Fifth Age: Evolution Sixth and Seventh Age: Continuation Eighth and Ninth Age: Aspiration Naming Actually, Chevaliers are not meant to be named until it becomes a "trend" worldwide. The very first Chevaliers that were based from fighter jets and military tanks were named just like the aircraft with specific designation codes. Chevaliers exhibits this criteria as well through unit codes. A unit code is the name of the Chevalier registered in another Chevalier's map. A unit code though is composed of two letters, followed by a dash and most commonly three numbers, few were four numbered. * The two letters were insignia of the Chevalier's faction. For example, any Chevalier that bears the starting letter 'SO' means that it belongs to the SIEGE. In the start of the series, only two factions existed. Later on, two other were recognized. * The dash (-) * Numbers ** For three numbered unit code: Chevaliers range from First to Ninth Generation *** The first number: the Chevalier's generation that depends on the capability of the unit *** The second and third number: the Chevalier's permanent code sign ** For four numbered unit code: Chevaliers range from Tenth Generation and above *** The first and second number: the Chevalier's generation that depends on the capability of the unit *** The third and fourth number: the Chevalier's permanent code sign. A Chevalier's naming process though depends onto the developer of the Chevalier. For example is SIEGE's ''Perun, a Chevalier that has a unit code of '''SO-782 is a SIEGE owned Chevalier, Seventh Generation and Chevalier number 82. Later, when the Chevalier was developed and upgraded with much defined specifications, it was then named as Perun Colossal that has a unit cod of SO-882 is a SIEGE owned Chevalier, Eighth Generation and Chevalier number 82. There are some Chevaliers though that has a unit code that belonged to a certain faction but used by another. Such as SO-643, Urduja, which was developed by SIEGE but used by AEGIS. It is due to the fact that the Chevalier was stolen. There is also an instance that the protocol Chevalier was done by one faction but was upgraded by another faction. An example to this is the Simoun Captive, AO-921, an AEGIS Chevalier that was later developed into Simoun Julian, SO-1021, a SIEGE Chevalier. To name a new Chevalier after the previous means that only a few were changed to excel but the very framework of the Chevalier is still the same, that involves also the color of the Chevalier. One Chevalier could only be different to another if the very frame of the newly build one is clearly altered but some of its specifications was based from the protocol. A very good example to this is the Forseti, SO-301, that becomes a protocol to the newly made Heimdallr, S0-477. This clearly means that only a few from the previous was used as basis to the new one. See also * Parts of the Chevalier * List of Chevaliers * Chevaliers used by chapter